Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Kenji Hiroshi)
...! Looks like paralysis won't cut it either. I have to admit, this guy's starting to annoy me. You stole my line!|Kenji and Hitsugaya during their battle with .|Blood War Inquel IV}} | birthday = December 20 | age = Not Stated | gender = Male | height = Unspecified | weight = Unspecified | eyes = Turquoise | hair = White | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = White Hair | affiliation = Six Directions, Kenji Hiroshi | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Ryū Order, Gotei Remnant | occupation = Commander | previous occupation = Captain of the 10th Division (twice) | team = Six Directions, Ryū Guard | previous team = 10th Division | partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Shūsuke Amagai, Shūhei Hisagi, Hiyori Sarugaki | previous partner = | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed grandmother | education = | status = Active | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru }} :Cold seriousness -- Kenji-Taichō. Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷 冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō), who is known occasionally as Shiro (白, White) and Toshie (俊江), is a , as well as the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries. His , Hyōrinmaru, has a twin, who is wielded by Sōjirō Kusaka. Hitsugaya had a long and distinguished Shinigami career. He served two separate times as the 10th Division Captain in the Gotei 13 and later as a Captain in the Gotei Remnant, though he defected from the latter organization following its alliance with the Imawashī criminal organization. Inbetween his Captaincy stints in the 10th Division Hitsugaya was also affiliated with Kenji Hiroshi and the organization the latter created, where he worked in tandem with the Ryū Guard and the Visored. He was a central combatant in not only the and that followed, but the First Spiritual War as well. He fought alongside Kenji Hiroshi and the Ryū Order in the latter conflict as one of three liaisons from the Gotei 13, and partnered Amagai and Hiyori Sarugaki frequently, often on the front lines where the fighting was thickest. He was also the only person sans Van Satonaka who was aware of Kenji's plan to fake his own death near the war's conclusion so that he could later take Averian by surprise. Sometime following the Collapse, Hitsugaya joined Kentaro Hiroshi to help bring security to the Reikai, becoming a Commander in the Six Directions, after defecting from the Gotei Remnant. His presence within the organization convinced Hiyori to lend her talents to the cause as well, though she would never admit to it. He has since vowed to destroy not only the Imawashī and the Kikkashō, but Averian and his Espada as well. He is one of a very select number of people who is constantly aware of Kenji Hiroshi's actions due to their shared use of a linked Renkei. He is thus a member of the reformed Ryū Guard. Appearance Hitsugaya is short and lean with spiked white-coloured hair and turquoise eyes, both of which tend to make him stand out regardless of his locale.Bleach manga; Chapter 196, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 197, page 15 In many respects he is the polar opposite of Sōjirō Kusaka; Sōjirō was tall and much more muscled, with Hitsugaya being the more lean-built of the pair.Bleach movie; The DiamondDust Rebellion As a child in Rukongai he wore a lime-green kimono with a vine-like pattern on the sleeves as daily-wear, and changed into a white-coloured kimono before he slept.Bleach manga; Chapter 286.5, page 5 & 10 Prior to his Captaincy his spiked hair-style was not as prominent and he wore the standard uniform of the Shinigami, with the 10th Division's insignia on his left breast.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, page 13 As a Captain his uniform was largely unchanged from his days as a Seated Officer, though he donned the Captain's white haori with a green-coloured sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip, which he uses to secure his Zanpakutō to his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 82, page 1 & 3 Hitsugaya momentarily donned a tattered poncho during his investigation into the matter surrounding Sōjirō Kusaka and the Ōin, which was a gift from Kenji Hiroshi. He soon replaced the garment with his Captain's haori upon clearing his name. After the defeat of he became slightly taller, his hair grew slightly, and he added a long turquoise-coloured scarf to his attire.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 2-3 He also replaced his old green sash with a thin chain, but retained the star-like clip.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, page 8 During the Quincy Blood War, which saw Hitsugaya momentarily fall under the control of the Quincy , he wore a long white-coloured double-breasted trench coat sporting black lapels. The only constant retained from his prior attire was the thin chain holding his Zanpakutō's sheath.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, page 20 During the initial stages of the war with Averian he retained his Captain's haori despite no longer being affiliated with the Gotei 13, a trait he shared with Amagai.Liberation Saga Following his return to the Gotei 13 at the request of Madoka Mizuki he had experienced a growth-spurt in the sixteen-year time-skip between Part II and III. He is broader through the shoulders but retains his lean build, and is about half-a-head shorter than Amagai.Betrayal!? Following the Collapse Hitsugaya adopted a new outfit. He now dons a pair of light blue fingerless gloves, a thin white shitagi underneath his haori, with Hyōrinmaru sheathed on his back in an over-the-shoulder style.First Battle of Nishiendo In addition he has matured greatly, with the appearance of a young adult, and is no longer required to "mature" himself to activate his complete form. The transition from his standard Bankai form to his complete Bankai form is marked simply by the dissolving of his ice-wings, with said ice forming around his shoulders, forearms, and knees. During the second Wandenreich Invasion mistakenly believed that Hitsugaya had an older brother, and that it was him who was fighting Gerard. Rather than correct him Hitsugaya reluctantly went along with it to avoid an explanation. File:Toshiroappearance1.jpg|Hitsugaya in Rukongai. File:Toshiroappearance3.jpg|Hitsugaya's ragged outfit during the Ōin crisis. File:Toshiroappearance2.png|Hitsugaya post-Winter War. File:Toshirohistory46.png|Hitsugaya mid-Blood War. File:Toshiroappearance4.png|Hitsugaya's maturity post-Collapse. Personality Hitsugaya is a complex young man whose maturity and seriousness is far and away more developed than some fully grown adults, and he always does his duty; even should he be pitted against old comrades.Second Battle of Nishiendo He dislikes his subordinates or allies goofing off in his presence, detests loud people who bring unnecessary attention to themselves and others, and has absolutely no time for jokers. He also detests being referred to or treated like a child, especially when someone questions his rank or ability because of his apparent youth. often forced an assortment of sweets and candy upon Hitsugaya, who was often left wondering in humorous irritation why these things always happened to him.Bleach anime; Episode 67''Bleach'' anime; Episode 69 As he grew these occurrences thankfully became less occurring, but he was always swift to admonish anyone who belittled his rank or referred to him with anything other than his full title. Even Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki fell victim to his verbal reprisal when she referred to him by the name "Toshie", telling her "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." On the flip-side he was not above pointing out someone's age, for he once referred to the old Gotei 13 as a bunch of old men who never stopped moaning when he admonished Riki Nagakura and Hikaru for the same.Solitary Invasion During his time in Rukongai, Hitsugaya had a reputation as a cold individual; his next door neighbours where scared of him even though Hitsugaya did nothing negative to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 286.5, page 8-9 The only people who treated him well where his grandmother and .Bleach manga; Chapter 286.5, page 9 This caused Hitsugaya some degree of loneliness though he would never admit to it, though those who where close too him saw through his guise. This was alleviated somewhat when he met and befriended Sōjirō Kusaka, though the negative outcome of that friendship eventually contributed to his coldness. Despite this Hitsugaya and Sōjirō retained some semblance of a bond; to the point Hitsugaya was the sole thing Sōjirō recognised when his mind was splintered by Averian.Cataclysm (book) Kenji manipulated Hitsugaya into forming a friendship with Hiyori Sarugaki following the to help them both escape their loneliness, which would point out to Kenji. Kenji claimed he thought they'd get along, nothing more and nothing less, and he was right.Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part IV Hiyori and he bickered like an old married couple; when she yelled at him he yelled right back, but the bond they shared couldn't be denied. Kenji even taunted them regarding their mutual crush for one another; Hiyori stuttered in response, whilst Hitsugaya blushed crimson.Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part III In the years after their meeting Hitsugaya and Hiyori's relationship continued to develop and deepen; Hitsugaya was notably willing to take time off to visit her in the World of the Living, and the ease they had in one another's company was clearly evident.Return of a Ghost Hitsugaya prides himself on his preparedness; he see's a number of potential strategies at once, and has the experience to best utilize his skills, as well as team-up with his allies. His natural genius, coupled with his work ethic, has driven him to push his own limits on a number of occasions; first it was to meet the challenge of Aizen's Arrancar,Preparations Part I, II & III then it was protect Momo from further suffering and heartache,Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 9 and after that it was to find ways to utilize Hyōrinmaru more effectively when his was temporarily stolen.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 10 In this way he decided to better his skills as a swordsman and studied under Kenji and Kusaka. His dedication to self-improvement, not to mention his prodigious abilities, meant that a number of individuals have remarked upon his potential;Bleach manga; Chapter 361, page 10 though he has always retained a measure of modesty, for he claimed that Kenji was every bit the prodigy that he was.Preparations Part I His abilities progressed to the point that, following the death of , he was offered the position of Captain-Commander, but ultimately turned it down to return as the Captain of the 10th Division.Gotei 13 History His desire to improve in order to protect those close to him meant that, post-Collapse, there where very few individuals capable of standing against him on even-footing, and Hitsugaya knew it. History Early childhood Early career Ryōka Invasion Haunted by the Past Bount Incident Kasumiōji Conspiracy Winter War Arrancar Invasion Preparations Battle of Fake Karakura Town Post Winter War Pre-Fullbringer Incident Fullbringer Incident Post-Fullbringer Incident Quincy Blood War Peacetime Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Haunted by the Past arc *Haunted by the Past Part I *Haunted by the Past Part II *Haunted by the Past Part III *Haunted by the Past Part IV *Haunted by the Past Part V *Haunted by the Past Part VI *Haunted by the Past Part VII Bount Incident *Bount Incident Part I *Bount Incident Part II *Bount Conflict *Bount Incident Part IV *Bount Incident Part V Kagamino City arc *Preparations Part I *Preparations Part II *Preparations Part III *Winter War: Kagamino Showdown Pre-Fullbringer Incident *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part I *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part II *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part IIII *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part IV Post-Fullbringer Incident *Post-Fullbringer Incident Part I Quincy Blood War saga *Blood War Inquel I *Blood War Inquel II *Blood War Inquel III *Blood War Inquel IV *Blood War Inquel V Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III Impostor arc *Betrayal!? Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. The Fire Still Burns arc *Return of a Ghost Braving the Waves arc *First Battle of Nishiendo *Second Battle of Nishiendo Navigating the Waters arc *Secrets Revealed *Solitary Invasion Part V Equipment *'Renkei:' Hitsugaya was given one of these bracelets by Kenji in the aftermath of the Fullbringer Incident involving , which is linked to one worn by Kenji. During the Quincy Blood War he used it to contact Kenji on numerous ocassions; Kenji even used it to funnel spiritual power to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto following the former's victory over . Hitsugaya kept it with him throughout the intervening years and still had it in his possession post-Collapse, using it on numerous occasions to keep in touch with Kenji and relay information to him; albeit it was concealed.Hitsugaya moved his wrist in such a manner that Kentaro would see the glint of the Renkai, thus explaining how Kenji arrived so quickly. Hitsugaya notably contacted Kenji when Averian appeared in the midst of one of the meetings of the Six Directions leadership, allowing Kenji to intervene. The bracelets enabled the two to fight in conjunction without speaking a single word, allowing them both to swiftly overpower even empowered Battle Dolls without much effort. Powers and Abilities Natural Genius: Hitsugaya was a natural genius even as a child who not only graduated the Shinō Academy early, but also heard the voice of his Zanpakutō call out to him in his sleep without any form of specialized training. stated that, due to his natural genius, Hitsugaya will likely surpass him in only one-hundred years.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, page 10 Kenji also claimed that Hitsugaya holds vast potential and states that he will eventually enter into a league all of his own, noting that all he needs is time. Hitsugaya was the youngest to ever become a Captain, as well as the youngest Shinigami to obtain . When required to prepare for future threats in a short period of time, Hitsugaya has demonstrated the ability to quickly grasp new concepts and develop his still existent skill-set to meet these challenges, demonstrating an enhanced growth rate in addition to his natural genius. *'Expert Strategist & Tactician:' Hitsugaya is an accomplished tactician despite his young age, and is more than capable of quickly determining the strengths and weaknesses an opponent and how to properly counter them.Bleach anime; Episode 328 He was frequently trusted by Captain-Commander Yamamoto to undertake dangerous and vital missions on behalf of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 195 His instincts on the battlefield are also honed despite his relative inexperience. When the 3rd Espada's power increased sharply Hitsugaya's reaction enabled him to survive what would have been a fatal strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 14-15 When his Bankai was stolen Hitsugaya quickly devised a method to more effectively utilize the limited quantities of ice Hyōrinmaru can produce whilst in Shikai,Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 550, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 551, pages 6-7 and later did so without Matsumoto's help by integrating Kidō. By the time he defected to Kentaro's side he was swiftly fit to determine the best course of action and act accordingly, enabling him to flawlessly sync his movements and attacks with both Kenji and Lisa to cause far more severe damage to even enhanced Battle Dolls. *'Keen Intellect:' Hitsugaya excels at everything he turns his hand and mind towards. He graduated the Shinō Academy at the top of his class with the highest scores in both written and academic tests, with Sōjirō Kusaka as his only rival to speak of. Hitsugaya was the first Captain within the Gotei 13 to suspect , and eventually discovered that he and where in cahoots all along, with them being responsible for the chaotic nature of the 's recent rulings regarding the execution of . He quickly deduced the potential damage should Gerard fall to the Soul Society as his size, and promptly stopped Zaraki's charge.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, page 6 : Hitsugaya possesses incredibly high and potent levels of spiritual power, which is represented by the element of ice. The level of spiritual power he possesses is enough for him to competently engage the likes of Kenjiro Hiroshi and Van Satonaka, which is indicative of his level as a combatant beyond the level of a typical Captain-class fighter, though he was ultimately no match for Averian's premier Battle Doll, even whilst in . Post-Collapse he was easily the strongest Captain in the Gotei Remnant, second only to the Captain-Commander in terms of raw spiritual power. Even before the death of he was nominated by the Central 46 to become the new Captain-Commander, though he ultimately refused, and did so again when Shunsui passed away. once labelled Hitsugaya as a "heavenly guardian who was reincarnated every few centuries", which seems to play some part in his massive spiritual power.Bleach anime; Episode 48. Hitsugaya is one of the few individuals capable of naturally sensing the presence of Godly beings, chief amongst them Averian and his Battle Dolls. *' ' (自制流, Self-Control Method; lit. Art of Controlling One's Self): Hitsugaya learned this technique following the maturation of his Bankai. When Gerard caught him in his large grip, Hitsugaya subsequently flash-froze the Quincy's arm. He pointedly told Gerard that he was foolish for thinking there would be no repercussions for touching him.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, page 15 Byakuya, however, was fit to physically support Hitsugaya, proving he can expertly control who his ice affects.Bleach manga; Chapter 672, page 5 *'Masterful Control:' Hitsugaya's reiatsu was initially beyond his ability to control. His mere presence effected his grandmother so much Matsumoto noted that he would eventually kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 286.5, page 20 He eventually achieved enough mastery of his reiatsu to gain a reputation for sneaking up on people undetected.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 17 Prior to the Fullbringer Incident he trained extensively, both on his own and with Hiyori, to gain more control of both Hyōrinmaru and his own powers. A mere exertion of his reiatsu can swiftly freeze his immediate surroundings. :*' :' By focusing his icy reiatsu into a column that reaches towards the heavens, Hitsugaya changes the surrounding weather without actually needing to release Hyōrinmaru or use , though the mere release of his Shikai and Bankai can do the same. When in use Hitsugaya could turn conditions stormy, causing lightning storms and freak showers of snow, which he could manipulate for various purposes, or as a means of strengthening his allies, as was the case with Kenji. Hitsugaya eventually learned to create vast quantities of ice without needing to release Hyōrinmaru, by using the colder temperature in conjunction with his reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, page 16 :*'Ice Generation:' Hitsugaya was always capable of producing limited quantities of ice without releasing Hyōrinmaru, for he was fit to freeze the Zanpakutō of the fire-wielding Arrancar during the Ōin crisis when he crossed blades with her. After specialized training on his own and with Hiyori he was capable of swiftly freezing the interior of a cave without even using any of Hyōrinmaru's released stages. Once his Bankai was stolen by he worked alongside (using the ash of her Shikai) to greatly refine this ability, enabling him to produce a number of additional abilities whilst in to counteract the small quantities of ice he can use with Hyōrinmaru released.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-15 He would then refine it further through Kidō, thus removing the necessary additive of Rangiku's Zanpakutō. This refinement enabled him to produce enough quantities of ice to completely encase 's arm when he grew to gigantic proportions, whilst creating a separate ice-structure on which Hitsugaya himself stood upon. By the time of his defection to Kentaro's side he was fit to instantly create complex ice formations to trap his enemies as well as bolster his allies. Zanjutsu Mastery: Hitsugaya primarily favours the use of his Zanpakutō in battle over other forms of combat, relying predominately upon his and . He has shown himself fit to engage masterful swordsman such as Kenjiro and Van for extended periods of time without succumbing to their advanced application, or even receiving more than superficial wounds from the exchange. After the theft of his Bankai by Cang Du he enlisted the aid of Kenji and Kusaka to help him build on his foundation, learning how to fight high-level opposition without needing to constantly rely on his Bankai. In a short period of time Hitsugaya rebuilt his fighting style, to the point he was swiftly fit to incapacitate , and the revived , without much effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 592 Following the Collapse his skills have seemingly improved. He was capable of following and reacting to the unpredictable Zanjutsu of Hisagi when the latter used his Shikai, demonstrating advanced speed and reflexes, despite the considerable improvement of Hisagi across-the-board since their last battle. Hakuda Expertise: Although he prefers to use his Zanpakutō in battle, Hitsugaya is nevertheless a skilled bare-handed fighter, who possesses remarkable speed and reflexes.Bleach manga; Chapter 592, page 9 He was capable of knocking Momo out with a single blow whilst in mid-air.Bleach manga; Chapter 131, page 15 As a zombie under the control of , Hitsugaya demonstrated complete ruthlessness and relentlessness in his attacks, attacking swiftly and without mercy, often combining his Hakuda skills with his greater Zanjutsu abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 593, page 6 He showed the requisite skill to combine his ice generation abilities with his Hakuda prowess and defeated Yumichika with a single ice-coated knee-strike, which punctured the latter's body, before head-butting him.Bleach manga; Chapter 592, page 8 This new fighting-style was the result of Kenji and Kusaka helping him achieve a stronger foundation following the theft of his Bankai. Enhanced Durability: Despite his lean-built physique and small size, Hitsugaya is a remarkably durable combatant. During his battle with Shawlong he was injured extensively but managed to fight back and win the battle when his limiter was released.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, pages 3-4 During the Blood War he received grievous injuries from , which he was able to ignore for a time.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, pages 3-4 He managed to retain consciousness long enough to reclaim his stolen Bankai and defeat , though he eventually succumbed to his wounds and only survived due to Kenji's intervention via Renkei. Following the war Hitsugaya reapplied himself to self-improvement. When he fought against Averian during the First Spiritual War he survived almost being cut cleanly in two, retaining consciousness long enough to aid Amagai in deflecting Averian's Reīssen. When The Collapse occurred Hitsugaya was capable of ignoring the wounds inflicted upon him by the Shūhei Hisagi. Kidō Expertise: Although not his preferred method of combat by any means, for he relies primarily on Zanjutsu whilst in battle, Hitsugaya possesses ample skills with Kidō. His most notable achievement was using Hadō #17. Haiton and an advanced Kidō technique to replicate the ash of Matsumoto's Zanpakutō for his own ends. His favourite spells appear to be and . Hohō Expertise: Hitsugaya possesses advanced skill in Shunpo, demonstrated when he skilfully switched places with Amagai during his battle with Kenjiro and Van, catching the latter completely off-guard. He was also fast enough to intercept an attack from Averian against Amagai, freezing the former's arm in close-quarters. Following the Collapse his speed has seemingly improved. He was fit to react to Hisagi's Black Tornado swiftly enough to escape bisection, though he was momentarily caught off-guard by the latter's Hollow mask enhancement. His speed whilst in Bankai is notably higher due to the addition of the ice wings, which enables Hitsugaya to make precision movements even when twisting and turning through the air. Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring). Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō is considered the strongest ice-type Zanpakutō in the whole Reikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 5 It is sealed in the form of a which is slightly longer than the normal variety, which possesses a guard in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star and has a dark blue sheath.Bleach manga, Chapter 132, page 1 The blade was once as long as Hitsugaya was tall, though as he is now taller, this no longer is the case. Due to his mastery of Hyōrinmaru and the deep bond the two share, Hitsugaya can manifest Hyōrinmaru in a humanoid form. Hyōrinmaru can even manifest himself without his master's express command to protect him from harm, shown as Hyōrinmaru exerting control over the ice created by his Shikai or Bankai to intercept attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 553, page 12 He can even manifest his Bankai form independently from Hitsugaya, which causes him to take the form of a serpentine ice dragon with large wings and crimson-coloured eyes.Bleach anime; Episode 248 *' :' Hitsugaya releases Hyōrinmaru with the command "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, Sōten ni Zase).Bleach manga, Chapter 132, page 3 When released in Soul Society and later the Reikai, where Hitsugaya is not placed under the effects of a limiter, Hyōrinmaru effects a large area of roughly seven-square-miles and turns conditions stormy, creating a blizzard.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 2-5 The release lengthens Hyōrinmaru further and gains a length of chain attached to a crescent-shaped blade which can, through will, extend greatly in length. Anything entangled by this chain or blade can be frozen solid.Bleach manga, Chapter 132, pages 8-9 :Shikai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru possesses the ability to control the weather over potentially seven-square-miles, not to mention the basic ability to manipulate water and ice for a variety of effects,Bleach manga, Chapter 132, page 5 and is considered the strongest amongst ice-type Zanpakutō. A mere swing of his Zanpakutō can create vast quantities of ice which overflow from the blade in the form of an immense serpentine dragon constructed entirely of ice,Bleach anime; Episode 226 or as an overwhelming wave of ice that travels along the ground to freeze anything in its path. :*' ' (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens): the aspect of Hyōrinmaru's power that deals with controlling the weather, specifically the water in the surrounding atmosphere.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 5 It is this power that extends over the seven-square-mile radius, though during the events of the Winter War it was not yet mature. Hitsugaya felt he could not control who or what he killed if he should use it whilst in . It essentially provides Hitsugaya with an endless supply of water to utilize his more advanced abilities, though the quantity is reduced whilst in Shikai, being comparatively small compared to the quantity available whilst in Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-15 ::*' ' (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): an extension of Hitsugaya's Tensō Jūrin, usable during Bankai, that opens a hole in the sky which rains snow down upon an opponent. Anyone touched by the snow is encased in a towering pillar of ice, with numerous flowers sprouting all over their bodies. Hitsugaya claims that, with the blooming of one-hundred flowers, the victims life is forfeit.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 7-11 :*' ' (真空多層氷壁, Multilayer Vacuum Ice Wall): Hitsugaya, by introducing ash between the layers of ice, creates a multi-layer ice wall with several empty layers, using only the bare minimum of ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-17 This technique proved powerful enough to resist a three-fold attack from Akane, Hinata and Kasumi, completely protecting Akiye and Hitsugaya from harm. ::*' ' (真空の氷の刃, Vacuum Ice Blade): Hitsugaya manipulates Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki into the form of a sword, which is expelled from the tip of his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 18-19 :*' ' (綾陣氷壁, Woven-Ice Wall): Hitsugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together,Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 16 which was capable of protecting him from Hisagi's Black Tornado. :*' ' (六衣氷結陣, Six-Clothed Ice Binding-Array): Hitsugaya lays down five snowflake-shaped crystals in a pentagonal shape, which produces an immense pillar of ice once an opponent steps within its confines, completely encasing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 10-11 During the First Spiritual War he demonstrated the ability to utilize this particular ability whilst in Bankai, which greatly enhanced its effectiveness. *' :' Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring). Hitsugaya trained extensively following Aizen's defeat and managed to master his Bankai after an eighteen-month time-frame.Bleach manga, Chapter 538, page 10 Due to the manner in which this so-called "completed" form manifests itself, Hitsugaya possesses two Bankai forms. The first covers his shoulders, feet and right-arm with ice, with large ice-wings sprouting from his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, page 18 Three large ice-flowers also float in the air behind him which,Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 18-19 according to false information, indicated how long he could maintain his Bankai state.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 9-21 In actuality the flowers function as the countdown before Hitsugaya can use his completed Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 16-17 :Bankai Special Abilities: Hitsugaya's Bankai greatly augments his abilities to freeze objects,’’Bleach’’ manga, Chapter 171, pages 2-4 to the point his tail becomes a potent weapon unto itself.’’Bleach’’ manga, Chapter 208, pages 8-12 He can instantly freeze the moisture in the air and launch it towards his opponents in the ,Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 3 or as ,Bleach manga; Chapter 390, page 8 whose direction can be controlled at will even after the initial attack. His wings also double as a potent defensive tool, allowing him to shield himself and allies from dangerous attacks. They also double as a means of heightened mobility.Bleach manga; Chapter 233 Due to the nature of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru it is one of the few Bankai that can be repaired once broken. All Hitsugaya requires is time to completely restore any damage he sustains, for as long as there is water in the atmosphere he can repair his Bankai indefinitely.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 17 :*' ' (残氷人形, Lingering Ice Puppet): a clone technique which involves Hitsugaya shaping a large amount of ice into his exact likeness, which even possesses the ability to bleed. It is often only valid for one use.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 6-7 :*' ' (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): an often one-shot technique which occurs at the instant of Hitsugaya's attack. It encases an opponent in ice which Hitsugaya then forcibly shatters.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-18 :*' ' (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hitsugaya creates a large number of ice pillars which slowly encircle his opposition. He then turns his Zanpakutō counter-clockwise, which causes the pillars to encase and crush his opposition. Although considerably powerful it takes a long time to prepare.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 19 :*' :' Whilst initially believed to be a temporary additive brought about through ingestion of the ,Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 6 Hitsugaya can take on this form at will through usage of his Renkei. He discovered this by accident during a battle with Averian. As the bracelet links to Kenji Hiroshi, who has undergone , Hitsugaya can borrow Kenji's Hollowfied reiatsu in order to enhance Daiguren Hyōrinmaru; as such the Bankai takes on a far darker manifestation.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 14 For this very reason he can likewise utilize this form even when his own powers are being held back by way of sealing techniques. The form was powerful enough to completely dominate in battle and critically injure him, to such lengths he was forced to retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, page 17 The Hollowfication increases Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's defensive attributes, to such a degree that Cang Du failed to successfully attack Hitsugaya even once.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 11 & 12 In addition this form is a potent action against any , as the Hollow reiatsu is like poison to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 9-19 ::*'Hanamoyōjūji' (花模様十字, Floral Pattern Cross): Hitsugaya, pointing his Zanpakutō out before him at his foe, encases his opposition in a massive cross-shaped ice-tomb, which he states is Hyōrinmaru's emblem.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 16 The power of this technique is enough to defeat and incapacitate Cang Du despite the latter having suffered very few injuries prior to Hitsugaya resorting to the use of this technique. It took the activation of Cang Du's just to shatter the ice, demonstrating just how powerful it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 16 Even in light of this the lingering damage caused forced him to retreat to the headquarters, where he was judged to have lost.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-15 *'Completed Bankai:' Hitsugaya eventually mastered his Bankai through a combination of self-imposed training on his own, and with help from Hiyori Sarugaki, Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori. When he enters this state he loses his ice wings, instead having ice covering his shoulders, forearms, and knees. When used during the Blood War he took on the appearance of a lanky, older young man.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, page 1-3 This maturation is no longer necessary and is instead marked by the disappearance of the ice petals and ice wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 16-17 :*'Flash Freezing:' Hitsugaya can flash-freeze incredibly large objects, such as , with a mere hand-gesture whilst at range. This likewise extends to anything cut by his sword. In addition anything frozen by this effect has its power, including high-speed regeneration, completely negated.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, page 6-8 Merely touching Hitsugaya whilst he is in this state will result in the person being frozen as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, page 15 :*' ' (四界氷結, Four World Freeze): After merely four seconds of charge-time, Hitsugaya can forcibly freeze anything before him regardless of form or power.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, page 10-12 Before the revelation that only celestial beings or objects could kill Averian or his Battle Dolls, this was one of the few techniques at the Ryū Order's disposal that could accomplish the feat during the First Spiritual War. Post-Collapse Hitsugaya was even capable of invoking this technique in a limited fashion without releasing his completed Bankai. Relationships and affiliations Relationships Sōjirō Kusaka :Main article -- Sōjirō Kusaka. Hitsugaya and Kusaka formed a lasting friendship in a short period of time; Hitsugaya struggled to make friends all his life, with many his own age shying away from him in fear. His prodigious abilities served to hinder his ability to make lasting friendships as well, though this was not the case with Kusaka, who became Hitsugaya's close friend and only rival of note. The pair ended up being pitted against each other because of an ancient Soul Society law that prevented two individuals wielding the same Zanpakutō. Kusaka attacked his friend and was subsequently slain by the Onmitsukidō. Hitsugaya later temporarily left the ranks of the Gotei 13 when it became clear that Kusaka had survived, and embarked on a journey to discover his former friends intentions. The two ended up pitted against one another once more when Kusaka made it clear he wanted to destroy the Gotei 13, which went against Hitsugaya's sense of duty. After seemingly killing Kusaka the two former friends forgave one another and reconciled, though Hitsugaya was haunted by his friends supposed death. Kenji Hiroshi :Main article -- Kenji Hiroshi. Hitsugaya shares a notable bond with Kenji that is reciprocated fully on both sides. The pair first met during the incident involving the Ōin and the reappearance of Sōjirō Kusaka, where Kenji found Hitsugaya in a critically injured state and treated his wounds. Kenji stuck by Hitsugaya throughout this incident once it became clear that he wasn't going to relent, and even protected Hitsugaya from Sōjirō's Arrancar underlings. Kenji went so far as to enlist the aid of Anika Shihōin to clear Hitsugaya's name and enable him to return to the Gotei 13, which Hitsugaya acknowledged before crossing blades with Sōjirō personally. Hitsugaya silently thanks Kenji for his assistance and puts in a word with the Captain-Commander, which results in Kenji no longer being hunted by the Gotei 13. Over the years the pair continued to have meetings. Hitsugaya came to Kenji for assistance prior to the war with Aizen's Arrancar to enlist Kenji's experience fighting Arrancar, and asked if Kenji would consider returning to the Gotei 13. Kenji refuses to help the Gotei 13 but agrees to help Hitsugaya himself. Kenji proceeds to spar with Hitsugaya using his Hollow mask, revealing himself as a Visored to the young Captain in the process. Before they part ways once more Kenji reveals Hitsugaya to have eroded his earlier refusal, and states that he will be leading a reserve force to support the Gotei 13 in the coming war. Throughout the war with Averian, Hitsugaya actually left his post in the Gotei 13 to fight at Kenji's side. He became a lasting member of the Ryū Guard and was one of only two people -- the other being Van Satonaka -- who was aware of Kenji's plan to fake his death and then finalise his Yuengiri training. Following The Collapse he was one of only two individuals to possess a Renkei which enabled one to communicate with Kenji, which was the same bracelet given to him by Kenji just months prior to the Quincy Blood War. During the Blood War Kenji initially showed little interest, but later took a direct hand in the battles when members of the Visored and Hitsugaya where endangered. He kept Hitsugaya alive after his battle with Cang Du, and then directly aided him in the battle against . Throughout the two demonstrated practised back-and-forth banter. Hiyori Sarugaki :Main article -- Hiyori Sarugaki. Shūsuke Amagai :Main article -- Shūsuke Amagai. Naoko Izuru :Main article -- Naoko Izuru. Although he rarely interacted with Naoko personally, Hitsugaya remained interested in her development and well-being, especially true following Momo's sudden death. Hitsugaya is very protective of Naoko as a result; it is no exaggeration to say that swift reprisal awaits any who harm her when Hitsugaya happens to be nearby. Affiliations Gotei 13 :Main article -- Gotei 13 Pre-Collapse & Gotei 13 Post-Collapse. Ryū Order :Main article -- Ryū Order. Other appearances :Main articles -- Nanashi's World & Sōjirō Kusaka. Tōshirō Hitsugaya appears as a minor character in the historic opening segment of and as a supporting character during the events of Bleach: Resurgent Phantom, which is set one-hundred years on from his appearance in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. In the former he appeared as a child living in the Rukongai with prior to his acceptance into the . In the latter he appears as the Captain of the with as his Lieutenant. The events of are alluded to during the post-game thirty-floor Tower segment in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and are thus accepted as canon for this version of Hitsugaya. Behind the Scenes *This version of Tōshirō Hitsugaya uses a modified history that blends canon events with a number of non-canon events, whilst staying true to the events of the former. It borrows elements from The DiamondDust Rebellion film, the 3rd Phantom video-game, as well as purely fanon-elements to provide a more expansive back-story. Hitsugaya, alongside the Visored, essentially serve as the vocal point between established canon and Kenji-Taichō's fanon storyline. This is achieved through several "inquels" -- a story that takes place during a gap in some other story's narrative -- which runs alongside both canon and fanon, essentially tying the events together. :*An example of the above is when Hitsugaya is found by in DiamondDust Rebellion. He is instead treated by Kenji Hiroshi, who proceeds to help him resolve his personal matter, with this event serving as an origin-story of sorts to explain how the two met. It also sets up Sōjirō Kusaka as a recurring antagonist. Another example are a series of shorts -- dubbed inquels -- which run throughout the Quincy Blood War, showing Kenji working behind the scenes to aid Hitsugaya and others, before intervening directly near the end of the battle with . These shorts run in parallel to already released chapters of the canon manga. *Hitsugaya, according to , is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries. This statement was tied into the Tenjin concept created by APS and is used partly as a means of explaining Hitsugaya's prodigious abilities. *The version of Hitsugaya depicted in Bleach: Resurgent Phantom is slightly different to the Hitsugaya depicted in the main segments above. This mostly boils down to powers and abilities however, though certain aspects of their history are different. Hitsugaya's role in the Sōjirō Kusaka remain identical to the events depicted in the film; the Hitsugaya above uses a modified re-telling of the story that includes not only Kenji Hiroshi replacing but also the Kyūtai. References & notes }} Category:Male